Summer Reveal
by WritingDreamGirl
Summary: All was right in Danny's world. With Summer Vacation coming up, he and his friend's were finally going to get that vacation they so desperately deserved. But things take a slight detour when his mom tells him they can't afford the airfare. Her solution however, is the thing that really shocks him. "There's always flying." Danny paused. "But you said-" "I didn't mean on a plane."


**Hello everyone! Here's my second one-shot! While this is an AU and again, this takes place where Phantom planet never happened, it's not related to my other one shot. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews**.

* * *

It was summer vacation, finally. The trip had been planned for months, and unlike last summer, he and his friends were finally gonna get the trip that they so desperately desired. Being sixteen, his parents had allowed just him and his friends go, as long as they had some ghost hunting equipment and called every day.

However, some things just seemed to not fall into place for him.

As he came down the stairs to grab some morning breakfast, he couldn't stop thinking about how exciting it was that he'd be ordering the plane tickets to Mexico for two whole months. Nothing but sun, sand, and surf raced through his thoughts.

With his backpack slumped halfway on his shoulder, she could see an excited piercing smile that graced his face that she hadn't honestly seen in a while. Maddie eyed her son as he came stumbling down the steps, cleaned and ready for the last day of school. Not for years at the very least.

As he drew nearer to the table and got seated with his bag that hung from the chair, the huntress decided it was best to break the news as soon as possible. "By the way honey," she continued her attention the task on hand, cracking some eggs into a skillet for breakfast, "we might not be able to afford your fare for your trip to Mexico."

Of course, this would happen.

His eyes widened as his happy mood immediately went tumbling down. He sank in his seat as the words finally resonated with him. "C'mon mom, I've been saving for a while. I even booked the rooms. I've been doing extra chores, brought my grades up, and I've been home in time for curfew." 'And you do _not_ know how hard that is with ghosts constantly attacking.' "I thought that was the agreement for me to go."

The smell of fried eggs and bacon wafted around the room as the sizzle of the food reached the two's ears. "I'm sorry sweetie, your dad needed new parts for the RV, they weren't cheap. There _are_ other ways you could get there, you know, if you really wanted to go."

A couple more flips, and the food was finished. Scraping the food from the pan onto the plates that she already had set up, Maddie moved to the table to set his breakfast down in front of him to start eating.

He scoffed as he picked up the fork and started digging into his morning meal. "Yeah, like what? You guys would never allow me to drive the car down all the way to Mexico for two months."

"There's always flying."

His heart stopped at the sentence before he continued to chew, trying to keep himself busy. He refused to meet her gaze, no matter how much he felt her hard stare at the top of his head. "You just said you couldn't afford the airfare."

Grabbing her own breakfast, she moved to sit across from her son, giving him a playful smirk as she started to jab at her food that still sizzled slightly on her plate.

"I didn't mean on a plane."

And okay, that made him choke on his food, forcing him to take a drink of his milk. The food that got caught in his throat was hard to force down, but eventually found its way. But she couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. She didn't know. He wasn't that careless.

Right?

He now stirred his food about, keeping his eyes downcast on the apparently entertaining meal, thinking back on every move he could have made around her, whether it was as Phantom or Fenton. "Uh, um. I have no idea what you mean."

Without even having to look at his mother, Danny knew she had shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, then I have no idea how you're going to get down there. Because if there was a different way you could get down there, I'd just tell your dad that Sam was able to smuggle some money from her parents and was able to pay for the tickets herself."

Oh, she was good.

Danny knew that in all actuality that Sam probably could do that, but he didn't want to put that on her, she was already footing the hotel room, while he paid for the airfare — well, he was _supposed_ to— and Tucker paid for the food expenses.

Sighing, he gave in, dropping the fork to the plate with a resounding clink and met her already knowing lavender eyes. "Fine. What do you wanna know?"

She had a nonchalant grin on her face as she tilted her head to the side to study him. "Just for you to admit it and to start treating me like I'm not in the dark."

His eyebrows raised as he looked at her deadpan face. That was all? No invasive questions, probing? Nothing. Just admitting the truth?

His words that tumbled out were more of a question than a statement. "I'm Phantom?"

She stood from her chair, the metal scraping against the tile of the floor as she moved away from the table, and took both finished plates to the sink. "Okay, good."

He took note as he studied her back to him, that there was no awkward air between the two; while he was almost shaking in his seat just moments before, his mom seemed so casual by the fact that he was the one that they had been hunting for years now.

She was just so calm. How long had she known?

Without turning from her spot at the sink, she called out to her son, "You better get going for the last day of school, sweetie. I'll cover for you for your dad. Also, I'm pretty sure Jazz knows too, but you already knew that, didn't you? I'll make sure she knows about the trip so we're on the same page. "

Yeah, that was weird.

* * *

And **Finished! Shout out to RavenBloom for beta reading this!**


End file.
